Meltdown
by Clark the Shark
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW! Or PM me if you want. Just comment about it to me. The story will be about how Finn loses most of his happiness, and how he deals with it. Plus, if I get enough people to like it, I will add a surprise to it. Does this still seemed to rushed? If so, PM me, and I'll try to deal with it.
1. Break Down

_**Okay, so this is gonna be as short a story as I can make it. Unless peeps want me to keep it going. it's gonna be different than my other two stories.  
**_

* * *

**Finn's POV**

I woke up, expecting an average day. Jake making B-fast, a trip to the Candy Kingdom, maybe even a nice day with FP. Just, anything aside from what WILL happen.

When I got out of bed, I fell, hitting my face against the floor. "OW!" My nose started to bleed, and I had to rush into the bathroom. I quickly used whatever I could to keep my nose from bleeding. When I started to walk down the stairs, one of the steps broke under my foot, causing me to trip. I hit my eye on the corner of a picture frame. "OW OW OW OW OW!" Come on, really? Today just isn't my day.

When I got to the kitchen, I had a black eye and a swollen nose. When Jake saw me, he looked shocked. "DUDE! What did you do, get into a fight with the bed?" I laughed a little.

"Oh, ha ha, Jake. No, I fell out of the bed, then one of the steps on the stairs broke, and I hit my eye." He looked at me like I was a klutz, then laughed. "It's not funny!" Okay, it is a little funny, but I won't let him know that.

"Whatever dude. Anyway, I made bacon." He starts to bring it to the table I was sitting at, and right as he got to the table, he slipped, spilling hot grease all over me.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I was burning, and I didn't know what to do. I tried to wipe it off, but that only made my hands burn. I tried to take my shirt off, then I remembered I was in my PJ's.

"I'M SORRY! HOLD ON, I'LL FIND A WAY TO HELP!" He runs up to the room, grabs one of my shirts and a pair of shorts. "Hurry! Put these on!" He throws them at me, and I grab them, and put them on as fast as possible.

"Glob, Jake. I just can't get a break today." Jake nodded, and then I went outside. Maybe I can get some candy for B-fast. I walked off to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

**PB's POV**

I was pacing back and forth in my castle, waiting for my brain to process what I had just heard. Finn, evil? There's now way. But, it came from my most knowledgeable, trustworthy friend. Peppermint Butler hasn't lied to me before, and his assumptions are always right. Mostly. But, for Finn to be evil? That's preposterous! Finn is the most kind-hearted person I know. So, why would Peppermint Butler make up such a story?

* * *

**Finn's POV**

I arrived at the castle, and when I walked inside, I found PB pacing back and forth. "Yo, Peebles. What's up?" She looked at me, and her face contorted with anger, confusion, and disgust.

"Finn, leave. NOW! And never come back." What?! Where did this come from?! Why would she say something like that?

"B-but, why?!" She started to tear up, and she started getting angrier.

"JUST GET OUTTA HERE YOU MORON!" That hurt. she always made jokes about how she was smarter than me, but never had she deliberately called me a moron with such anger, as if she was trying to hurt me.

I started to cry, unable to hold back the tears. "Fine. FINE! I'LL GO!" I ran out of the castle, then headed for the one place that I knew would help me get over this. The home of the kindest, most understanding person I knew. The trouble maker, unable-to-face-her-feelings-Marceline. I knew she would be able to understand my pain.

* * *

**Marceline's POV**

I am getting to close to that boy. He's not good for my health. If I get to attached to him, and then loose him... No. I have to break off our friendship now. I don't think I can handle it if I loose another person I care about. But, how will I be able to say it? I don't think I can without sounding like a complete jerk.

* * *

**Finn's POV**

I walked into Marceline's cave, walked up to her house, then knocked on the door. "Marcy! You home?!" After a minute or two, I heard a shuffling noise, then the door opened.

"Leave. Now. And stay away from me." She was crying. Why? Again? Why was this happening?! Why couldn't I just get one friend to talk to?

"You, too?! What did I do to make everyone hate me?!" I said, crying more, then running back to the tree house. When I got there, Jake was gone. Probably off to see Lady. I think I'll go see FP. maybe she can brighten my day.

_After a long walk to FP's house..._

I had explained everything that had happened to me in the short period of time since I woke up. FP looked at me sympathetically. "Oh, Finn. I'm so sorry. I wish I could do something." I knew she would cheer me up.

* * *

**FP's POV**

This is terrible. I can't break up with Finn now. he will be devastated. But, the more we try and hang out, the more I risk hurting him. I can't just let things go the way they have. I have to do something. But, if I do, he would probably hate me. Or be heart broken, and he might hurt himself. What do I do, what do I do? "Finn... as much as it pains me to say this... it's over. I'm sorry."

* * *

**Finn's POV**

NO! WHY?! WHY ME?! "WHY?! What did I do? I can fix this... just tell me how, and I can fix it." I fell to the ground, crying. What am I going to do now.

* * *

_**And so concludes the first part of this story. If you want to know more, then PM me, or review. All criticism accepted, good or bad.  
**_


	2. A Mistake

_**Long Time, no stories. Lol. Sorry, I've been real busy lately... and a little lazy, but I am happy to say, I'm back! So, without further ado, the next chapter!**_

* * *

**Finn's POV**

I was sulking, lying on my bed with my face in the pillow, and Jake was sitting next to me. "Finn, you can't let them get to you. You're a hero, and you've got a strong heart. I know you can get through this."

"Jake, you don't know anything. You know how much I liked PB, but she turned me down. That hurt, and I was in such a bad mood afterwords, but you found FP for me, and I thought I would be happy! But now I've lost her, too, and YOU think that I can just get over that?! And not only have I lost THEM, but I also got told off by Marceline! The only person I have that I can talk to know is you, Jake, and you're making me feel even worse! Just leave me alone!" I took my pillow and hit him with it, a little to hard, though, because it caused him to go flying against the wall. He stood up, a look of both terror and sadness on his face.

"Fine. I'll leave. And Don't worry, I won't bother you ever again." He said, stretching his way downstairs. Great, another friend I've lost, and this one was my fault. I got up off the bed and went after him.

"Jake, wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Come on Jake, where did you go?" I was looking for him all over the house, but it seemed as if he had left. Great.

I spent over three hours now looking for Jake, searching all over Ooo, but came up cold. I couldn't find him anywhere. I decided to give up on the search and go clear my head. I was walking along, past Ice King's castle, when I saw him fly over my head. he looked down at me, then decided to fly down beside me. "Hello, Finn. What are you doing in my kingdom?"

"I'm trying to clear my head. You care to go for a walk? And you can't be weird." I said, not realizing what I was doing. His eyes lit up and he started to laugh like a mad man.

"Oh, boy! Sure, I'll go. So, what are you trying to clear your head about?" He said, his usual, stupid self asking personal questions.

"I just got dumped, and my three closest friends hate me now. You have any experience with that sort of thing?" I could see him fighting to remember his life before the war, but it apparently show itself, because he looked completely crazy again not even five seconds after.

"Nope. I can't recall if I do or not. Sorry." I sighed. Figures. Maybe I just need some help from the man who I would normally have nothing to do with.

"Come on Ice King. We're going to meet an... acquaintance of mine. I might be able to get some help from him." Ice King agreed to tag along, and we were off, heading into the forest.

_Later, at Magic Man's house..._

"Magic Man! Are you here?! I need to ask you something." I thought that maybe, if anyone one could help, it was Magic Man. I saw him float out of his house, yawning and stretching as he did.

"What is it, Finn. You decide you want to be a foot again?" He laughed about that, and I just shook my head.

"No, I wanted to know what you could do about my girl problems. You see, my girlfriend broke up with me, and my two closest friends, who are also girls, don't want anything to do with me. Could you help me... at least find a girl who will actually like me and I will like in turn. I don't care who." Magic Man looked at me, a little bit curious.

"Anyone at all? Are you sure? Because if your not, this will surely backfire, and you might end up hurt, both physically and emotionally, or even dead." I thought about it. But even with the warning, I knew the answer.

"Please. It's the only time I'll ask you for anything like this. Just please, let me have someone who I can care about that will actually like me back." He nodded, then used his magic, which swirled around me and changed my clothes, then I blacked out.

* * *

**Ice King's POV...  
**

I stood there and watched as Magic Man transformed Finn. And When I say transformed, I don't mean just physically. Finn's shirt and pants turned red, and his hat black. When the magic dissipated, Finn took off his hat. Under it was black hair with blue streaks in it. When Finn turned to me, he grinned. "I don't even know why I keep you alive, you old perv. You're worthless, and nobody even wants you around them." Then he spit in my direction and started laughing. Then the magic came back, and from it formed a girl. She was about Finn's age... 13, I think. She wore black pants, a red shirt, and a pair of black heels. Her hair was blood. Literally. She had orange eyes with red specs in them. She had a scythe on her back with an obsidian staff and a ruby blade. She walked over to Finn and kissed him, and they ran off together. I was terrified.

"What did you do, Magic Man?! He's completely evil now!" Magic Man looked like he found joy from this.

"I did what he asked. In order for him to find someone for him, he had to become evil. It was the only way. That's how my magic works. It picks peoples true colors and makes a match for them."

"Oh no. I've got to warn everyone before Finn..." Just then, I heard a woman scream in the distance. I flew in the direction of the scream, but when I got there, I found a woman standing over her husband, who had been stabbed and had his arm cut off. He was dead. The woman was crying over the man's dead body. I had to hurry.

* * *

**PB's POV...**

I was sitting in my castle, listening to the complaints of my citizens, when Marceline came in the room. With her was Flame Princess. I wondered what the two of them would want with me, and why they would be together. Marceline was the first to talk. "Have you heard from Finn? I was asking this hot head over here if she knew if he was alright, but she said she broke up with him and that he hasn't talked to her since then."

"Um... Actually, I haven't heard from him either. I told him that I never wanted to see him again, and he ran off." Just then, Jake ran in the room.

"YOU HEARTLESS MONSTERS! How could you be so cruel to Finn? He's just a kid! do you know how much pain he's going through right now because of you?!" He was crying, but at the same time, he was furious.

"Jake, what's wrong? Also, have you seen Finn?" FP said, hoping to get some answers from Jake. Right then, Ice King busted through the wall.

"PRINCESSES, JAKE! WE'RE IN TROUBLE! IT'S FINN!" Oh, no! What happened to Finn?

* * *

**Marceline's POV...**

"What's Wrong with Finn, Simon? Is he hurt?" I was really worried he wouldn't give me the news I thought was coming.

"It was Magic Man! Finn went to him and asked him to give Finn a girlfriend that would accept his love, but when Magic Man granted Finn's wish, Finn went crazy or something, and now he's evil and him and his new girlfriend are out killing people. KILLING PEOPLE! We have to stop him!" I was glad that Finn was okay, but I was devastated by what I heard.

"What? How could you let him do something like this?! I thought you would have been smarter than this!" Just as I was about to beat the crap out of him, FP sent a giant fireball at the Ice King!

* * *

FP's POV...

"YOU LET HIM MAKE A WISH THAT WOULD TURN HIM EVIL... AND GIVE HIM A NEW GIRLFRIEND?! I'LL KILL YOU!" I was starting to cry. I fell to my knees, and I was about to just burn the whole place down, when I heard laughing.

"Well, you sure seem upset, but your little toy is my man now, and I'll treat him the way you should have when you were dating him." I looked up, and saw a girl who I guessed was the girl Ice King mentioned.

"WHO THE MATH ARE YOU?! WHERE"S FINN, AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" I screamed, becoming furious. I was about to attack her, when a wall of water separated the two of us.

"I am your worst nightmare, girlie. My name is Sue, and I won't be defeated by a nerd, a goth, a hot head, and an old perv. I gotta go meet my man. He doesn't like to be kept waiting. See ya, ladies!" With that, she disappeared in a puff of smoke, and when she did, there was a loud, crackling sound that resonated throughout the room.


	3. Stabilization

_**So, if most of you haven't guessed already, this story is going to be about the female characters I have mentioned already than it will Finn. I am also throwing in a NEW OC. Well, not so much an OC, but more like half of one of the normal characters. It's difficult to explain. Lastly, I want to know how many people think Marceline and Peebles should like Finn or not, and who you think Finn should be with in the end. All opinions will be taken into consideration. Oh! And I like the idea of having Ice King showing his sane side, so Simon will show up a few times in this chapter. But, he won't be in the story much more afterwards.  
**_

* * *

**Simon's POV...**

Bubblegum and Marceline were arguing over who should be to blame for what happened to Finn, and Flame Princess was sitting in the floor, crying because no one was willing to help her save Finn. Jake had passed out when I told them about what happened to Finn, and was carried home by a Banana Guard. 'I guess I'll have to step up to the plate to get them to work together.' I thought. "LADIES! You have to stop arguing so much, or Finn will continue to go on a rampage. So, are you going to set aside your differences and save him, or not?! and you, little lady, don't worry. We will get your boyfriend back. That, I promise." They all looked at me shocked.

"Wow, Ice King. I didn't know you could say something so... SANE! Where did that come from?" Princess Bubblegum asked me.

"Whatever do you mean, Bonnibelle? My name is Simon Petrikov, by the way. You should try using my real name." When I said this, Marceline started crying, then Ran over to my and hugged me.

"Oh, Simon. I've missed you so much. Please don't leave me again!" She said, laughing a little. I felt a little sad, and disappointed that I had to tell that I couldn't do that.

"Marceline, you know that's not an option. I'm sorry, but if it makes you feel any better, I am proud of what a good girl you've become. And remember, I'll always bee here for you, in spirit, if not in person. Now, are we going to help Finn or not?" I looked at the three girls as Marceline floated back over to Bubblegum and Flame Princess and wiped her eyes.

"Yes, Simon. We will save Finn, and we wont rest until we have. Isn't that right girls?" Marceline said to Flame Princess and Bubblegum. They both nodded, and I smiled.

"Good. You take care of that, and I'll go make sure no one get's hurt by Finn and this new menace, Sue. Please, do hurry and devise a way to stop them as soon as possible." I said, then flew out of the building.

* * *

**Marceline's POV...**

That was almost too much. I'm lucky I didn't break down completely from seeing Simon back to his old self. "Okay, we Have to make a plan. We know she can fight, so Bonnie, you won't have much of a chance against her without a suit. And we know she can control water, so Flame Princess, you'll have to stay away from her all together. So, your job is to try to get Finn back to his senses. Bonnie, you wait for me to fight her, and I'll leave it to you to find out her fighting styles and go in to finish her off."

"But Marceline, what if she is to strong for you?" PB asked, and Flame Princess looked at me like she was worried.

"To strong for the Vampire Queen, daughter of the ruler of the Nightosphere?! HA! I can take her, don't you worry." I said, trying to reassure them. The only problem was, I didn't know how true this was. I don't know her strength, or what powers she may posses.

Flame Princess stood up and was cheering. "YAY! Lets go save Finn!" She had enough optimism to make me stop doubting myself. I smiled, then PB walked off into another room.

"Where are you going? Don't think you're getting out of helping us." I said. She just looked at me, then shook her head.

"I'm going to make that suit you said I would need." She said, then continued to walk out of the room. Right before she did, though, the doors to the room we were in opened up, and a boy walked into the room. He was wearing all white, and held a staff made from sapphire in one hand, and a pink briefcase in the other. He was also human.

"Who are you?" I asked, hoping he was friendly.

"I am Casimir. Where I came from is not important right now, but I can say I have come to help. Also, I brought you this, Peebles." He handed PB the pink briefcase-like object, and when she took it, it unfolded into a suit of armor.

* * *

**Casimir's POV...**

The armor unfolded, and everyone in the room looked shocked. "This is what you needed. It will grant you a strength and speed boost. I designed it before i came here because I knew you would need it to fight Sue." The suit is made of a fabric that, when in large quantities, will be as strong as even the strongest metals, but is still light and flexible. I chose to use pink for Princess Bubblegum.

"Uh, thanks. Now, why are you helping us? Not to sound rude, but we just met. And, to add to my first question, how do you know us?" Princess Bubblegum asked. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to explain this, but I guess I have to.

"I know you because I have spent a lot of time around you all. It involves where I came from, which again isn't important right now. And, the reason I'm helping you is because if I don't, I'll cease to exist. It ALSO involves where I come from. I am... Related to Finn. In a way, we're brothers. But, that is a story for later. For now, we need to get moving." I motioned for the door, and we all headed to find Finn.

_Half an hour later..._

I was leading us in the direction of where Finn was, and PB was walking beside me. "So, will you tell us where you came from, and how you are Finn's brother now?" she asked me, the sound of curiosity in her voice and the look of pure fascination on her face.

I sighed. "Fine. When Finn made his wish, he was turned evil, except he wasn't completely evil. When the evil took over his body, it pushed the good to the part of his brain that most people don't use. That good, being so powerful, was trying to fight back to regain control. The problem was, the evil was to strong, so the good didn't stand a chance. not only that, but the evil strives on the anger, sadness, and the misery in a person. When you three treated Finn the way you did, it caused him to have so much of these feelings, it weakened the good inside of him. Anyway, when the good inside of Finn couldn't fight it's way back into the controlling position, it found it's way out of Finn's body and manifested itself into a physical form. That physical form only has a chance of survival if it can get Finn back to normal. That is where I came from. I am the good part of Finn. Casimir is just a name I took to explain who I am. it means..." I was cut off by Princess Bubblegum before I could answer.

"Peacemaker. You are here to make sure everything returns to normal. Wow. This is fascinating. Do you mind if I get some samples so I can study them when we get back?"

"Actually, yes. you see, if I don't completely return to Finn's body, there is a chance that he may not turn good again, which means I cannot get hurt, or lose anything I have on my person before I return to his body. That includes that armor you have on." I was worried that it might get damaged in the battle, but I new she would take care of it.

"Wow. You sure are intriguing. And smart. Why is it that Finn isn't as smart as you?"

"I am not allowed to effect how much intelligence Finn has, just how strong his heart and will power is."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm glad there is still a chance to bring Finn back. By the way, how WILL you be getting back into Finn's body?" Marceline asked, a small smile on her face.

"Oh, come now Marceline. Don't go getting the wrong idea. I left fins body more as a spiritual being, and that is the same way I will enter his body. It's sort of like being possessed, but by himself. Don't worry, Finn won't be harmed in the process. Though, he may be harmed before hand, so you might need to tend to his wounds afterwards."

"Or not ever. You seriously think I'm going to let you get close enough to him to even TRY to turn him back? You four are FOOLS! By the way, I made you guys a gift. I hope you enjoy it." Sue was standing in a tree above us, and as she said that she had a gift for us, we could hear growling sounds. They weren't loud, but they were coming from everywhere.

"You wont get away with this!" Flame princess said, but Sue just stuck her tongue out at her, then disappeared. When she was gone, the growling got closer and closer, but I couldn't see anything. Then I heard a rustling noise to my left, but by the time I had turned towards the sound, a dog like creature with two heads and spikes coming out of its back flew at me. I barely had time to move out of the way, but when I did, the creature hit Princess Bubblegum. She fell to the ground, and the creature grew from about three feet tall to being nine feet tall. Then 5 more of them showed up, and they all grew in size, just like the first one.

"Hey guys, a little help, please!" Bubblegum said, and I could tell she was struggling to keep their heads away from her throat. I ran over towards her and kicked it off of her with as much force as I could. The dog smacked into a tree and yelped, then it was silent and didn't move again.

"Man, you sure can kick Casimir. Now, about these other dogs?" Marceline said, right as one of them lunged at me and tackled me to the ground.

"I'll take care of them." Flame Princess said, then engulfed them all in a big ball of flame, which carried them into the air and burned them all alive.

"I stood up, and I thanked Flame Princess for her help. "I would have been fine, but the sooner we get to Finn, the better." I looked directly at her, and I felt remorse for having let Finn become evil. "I'm sorry Flame Princess. Finn would have been fine if I would have tried harder to keep him from doing what he did. I... I hope you can forgive me. I hope all of you can forgive me." Marceline looked angry, Princess Bubblegum looked annoyed, but Flame Princes... I was completely unsure of what she thought. It wasn't until she spoke that I knew.

"It's okay. you tried your best. I just... I want my boyfriend back." She said, as she began to cry. I walked over to her, and without even worrying about being burned, I grabbed her face. The strange thing was, I DIDN'T get burnt.

"Don't worry, FP. You will. I promise." I said, then leaned forward, then kissed her. At first, she started to grow hotter, and she was getting brighter, but I just held her in place and she reverted back to normal.

"You did it! You stabilized her body!" Princess Bubblegum said. I looked at her and smiled, and she blushed a little. I laughed, then I continued walking in the direction Finn was, right past the Ice Kingdom.


	4. The Tiara: A vampire mash-up

_**I am adding Aaa into this, so YAY, FIONNA, CAKE, MARSHALL, AND ICE QUEEN! But only for this chapter, and maybe a reference to it in a later chapter.**_

* * *

**Casimir's POV...**

I told the girls to stay out of the Kingdom to wait for me, then walked into the Snow filled land that was the Ice Kingdom. I was going to pretend that I was retrieving something for them, but I was actually going for the Fionna and Cake book that Ice King wrote. Ice King thought it was real, but little did he know that it really was. I needed to go to Aaa and retrieve the Ice Queen's tiara.

When I got to his castle, I turned around. "Okay, Marceline. You can come out now." When I said this, there was a groan of disappointment and then a snicker.

"I have to admit, you're good. So, why didn't you stop me from coming before we got here?" She asked, grinning when she turned visible.

"I wanted you with me. I had my time with Flame Princess, seeming like I was the hero she needed. Now it's your turn." I said, winking at her. She looked shocked, and i laughed, and I swear i saw her blushing, but she covered her face up with her hair before I could confirm it. "Well, let's get into that castle, shall we?" I said, holding a hand out to her. When she grabbed my hand, she flew us into the castle. I landed first, then thanked her.

"So, what are we here for? I mean, I know it's probably important, but what is IT anyway?" She said, trying to play off my manors as if they were nothing. But I knew better than that.

"Your WELCOME, and we're here for Ice Kings book. The Fionna and Cake one. I know how to work it, unlike Ice King." She looked at me weird, as if I was out of my mind.

"What? You made us stop over here for this book?! I mean, it's not even any good! What could it possibly be useful for?" She said, getting agitated. I grabbed the book from her, said a few words, then we were transported to Aaa. "W-where are we? It looks like the Ice King's castle, but it feels... different." Marceline looked terrified.

"That's because it's not the Ice King's castle. ICE QUEEN! I need to talk to you." I yelled out, hoping she was there. I heard a girl talking, and then a penguin quack, so I knew it was the Ice Queen. She walked into the room, and was stunned at the sight of us.

"Why, who might you be, you little hottie? You look familiar, but I know I would recognize that face if I ever saw it." She said, becoming her old, perverted self.

"I am Casimir. This is Marceline, the Vampire Queen. We come from the Land of Ooo. I need a favor from you. You see, I have a friend who needs my help, and I need your tiara to help him. Would you mind helping us?" I asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Hmm... NO! she said, shooting ice at us, and I only had time to push Marceline out of the way. I was hit by multiple shards of ice, and one of them stabbed me in the arm.

"I know I asked, but I'm not taking no for an answer!" I said, then ran up to her and punched her in the stomach. She fell to her knees and grabbed her stomach, so I grabbed the tiara off of her head and ran. She tried shooting Ice at me, but failed, due to the lack of a magical item. I put it on Marceline's head slowly, and she just looked into my eyes. I looked back at her, she leaned forward, but I walked away from her. I knew this aggravated her, but I jumped out of the window, as if I didn't notice it. I slid down the side of the castle, and when I hit the ground, I started running. I knew Marceline would be following me, and knowing her, she would catch up to me soon. I got to the edge of the Ice Kingdom, when I was tackled to the ground.

"You jerk. I should make you pay for that. But... first, let's get that wound healed up. Come on, I'll carry you to the Candy Kingdom." She said, but I was to busy laughing. I leaned up before she got off of me and kissed her. She was shocked at first, but then kissed me back. When I stopped kissing her, she started stammering. "I-I t-thought I t-told you I-I don't like you like that." She was blushing, and I just started laughing again. I flipped her off of me, then I was the one on top of her.

"I know you don't mean it. So, you wanna have some fun?" I asked her in a tone that was half seductive, half sinister. She blushed, and I leaned down closer to her face. She closed her eyes, and I licked the side of her face, then got up.

"AWWW, GROSS! That's sick, man!" She yelled, wiping the saliva off of her face.

"Hey, you want to help me get this wound healed up? There's a quick way, if you'd prefer that." I said, hoping she wouldn't say no.

"I dunno. What is it? It better not be anything bad." She said, and I smiled.

"Oh, no. Why would I EVER think of doing something bad?" She looked agitated, so I decided I was done toying with her. "We go get some Cyclopes tears from a certain some one, and maybe we can visit your house, too. Does that sound okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, sounds fine. Just no more tricks, you got me?" She said, and I nodded. We headed for the tree house.

* * *

**Marceline's POV...**

I don't understand this kid. One minute he is all goodie-two-shoes, the next he's playing games with my head, then he's back to being goodie-two-shoes again. I don't know why, but it just... makes me happy, mad, and a LOT confused. There's just something about it that I like. But, he already kissed Flame Princess, too, so Why would he...

* * *

**Casimir's POV...**

We arrived at the tree house, and I heard a girl inside yelling at Cake. "That must be them. Glad their home. Won't they be shocked to see us?" I said to Marceline, but she apparently didn't here me, because she didn't respond, and she seemed to be lost in her on little world. "Hello, Marcy? Ooo to Marceline. I was talking to you." I said, snapping my hand in front of her face. I knew she was thinking about me, but I hate being ignored. It's a weakness of mine.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What did you say, I wasn't paying attention." I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously." I said, then grinned and winked at her. "You were to busy thinking about my sexy body, weren't you? Don't worry, I don't mind. Anyway, I said, that must be them. Glad their home." She looked shocked, then confused.

"First of all, I wasn't thinking about your body, and second of all, who are you talking about?" She said, just as Fionna and Cake smashed through a window above us and almost hit the ground, had it not been for me stopping the fall.

"Thanks, dude. That fall would have hurt... Who are you?" Fionna said, looking at me as I held her and Cake.

"Casimir, at your service. I am a human from a land far away. And I know all about you, Fionna. The bravest, and hottest, warrior in all of Aaa. Don't get the wrong idea, though. I can't date you. I wouldn't even consider liking you like that." I said, which seemed to tick her off.

"What the math is that supposed to mean?!" She said, pulling out a golden sword. I knew I said that the wrong way, and was about to pay for it if I didn't explain fast.

"I meant no offense. I come from a parallel universe in which everyone is the opposite gender of her. I am like the Male version of you. Or, at least, I would be, if not for me and my other half, Finn splitting up. He turned evil, and I had to exit his body to help save him. If I thought of you in that way, it would be like thinking about MYSELF that way, which is completely weird, and really gross. Maybe your friend Gumball could help you understand it more. Ask him about it later. But for now, I need some Cyclopes tears. You wouldn't happen to have any, would you?" I asked, and Fionna relaxed.

"Yeah, I got some in the tree house. You want to come in while I get them for you? It might take some time to find, and while you're waiting, Cake can bandage your arm up." I agreed, and we all entered the house. Cake cleaned out my wound and bandaged up my arm, and then we had a snack, which I devoured in seconds due to my hunger from the lack of blood. About fifteen minutes later, Fionna came back in with the cyclopes tears and poured some on my arm. After I was completely sure my arm was healed up, I thanked them, Marceline scared Cake, and we left to head off for Marshal Lee's house.

"So, do you know what Marshall is going to think about meeting us?" Marceline asked, curious to know if he would flip out or not.

"Well, ask your self this. 'If I found a male version of me at my front door, would I freak out, be surprised, or just go totally bat-shit crazy?' Whatever the answer is, that's how Marshal will act." I told her.

"I have another question. If you and Finn split up in our universe, why didn't Fionna do the same?" I thought about that one for a minute.

"It's a little complicated. Okay, so if Fionna and Cassie were to exist, then Cassie would have gone to our universe to retrieve Ice Kings crown to use against Sam. Because of this, everything in our world happens a little earlier than in this world. It is designed to keep everything in balance. Because, if Ice king didn't have his crown, then Finn would go around hurting people and there would be nothing we could do to stop that until we turned Finn back to normal. Does that make sense?" I asked, because she looked a little confused, but she nodded, so we continued on.

When we got to Marshal's house, Marceline and I had devised a prank to pull on him. Marceline stood at the door, waited until I was out of sight, then knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Marshall opened it, then a look of surprise covered his face. He did a few hand movements, different posses, and Marceline followed along with him perfectly. I had been hiding on top of the house, so I jumped down and tackled Marshal. He flipped me over, landing me on my stomach, then pulled my hand behind my back. "Uncle, uncle." I said, trying to get him to calm down. When he let me up, he questioned why there was a female version of him, so I explained the whole situation between Ooo and Aaa to him, then Marceline and I said our goodbyes and made our way back to Ooo.


	5. Things take a turn for the worst

_**So, how was the little Fionna and Cake story I added? Plus, the Finnceline part of my chapter. I know a lot of you have read it. so far, I get 100 more views every time I post a new chapter, so just three more chapters like these and I'll have 1000 views! Hooray! So, next chapter, coming up!**_

* * *

**Finn's POV...**

I don't know where all of the people of Ooo went, but I don't care. I'm just glad that I have Sue. She's so awesome. "So, what's your plan for those trouble makers? I know you will think of something. Your so amazing." I said to Sue, then kissed her.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe elemental dragons to pin them all against? Fire for Bubblegum, Water for Flame Princess, Light for Marceline. But what about that annoying Casimir? He just defeats everything I throw at him. Got any ideas?"

I thought about it. What was my weakness when I was good? "Put the ones he loves in danger. That will defeat him." I said, then yelled, making some birds fly away, then Sue shot multiple water needles at them, causing them to fall to their deaths. We laughed, and walked towards the great plains.

* * *

**Casimir's POV...  
**

So, we headed towards the Fire Kingdom, and I thought about something. Hey, guys. I need to talk to Princess bubblegum alone, would you mind going on ahead? And don't try to eavesdrop. I'll know if you are." Flame Princess and Marceline looked at each other, shrugged, then walked on ahead.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk about? I thought we covered everything when we left my kingdom." Bubblegum said, and I looked at her with an intense feeling of anger, happiness, sadness, and then nothingness.

"You think you will be okay in the Flame Kingdom? I mean, you DID ask Flame King to lock up his own daughter. You sure he won't be too mad?" I asked. She looked surprised.

"Yeah. Why, it's not like I don't have you and the others to protect me." She said, avoiding eye contact with me. I walked up to her and grabbed her hands.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. I worry that you I might lose you." I said, then she looked into my eyes, blushing.

"Casimir, what about Flame Prin..." She started, but I kissed her, then she started freaking out.

"Oh my Glob, oh my Glob. I can't believed that just happened. I mean, your so much younger than I am, and you are also with Flame Princess... aren't you?" She asked, and I just shrugged.

"I never actually decided who I want to be with. And, I am still unsure. But I do know how you feel about me." Just then, a flaming dragon flew down and picked her up, then carried her away, off to the direction of the great plains. I started running back toward Flame Princess and Marceline, but they were being carried away by dragons, too. Flame Princess was being carried by a large, blue dragon with no wings. She was headed towards the Marshlands, and Marceline was being carried away by a white dragon into the Cloud Kingdom. "NOOOOOO!" How, why... SUE! That bitch, why would she take them away?! I had to go save them... But I couldn't do this alone. If i didn't hurry and get to both Marceline and Flame Princess, they would die, but if I went after one and not the other, then whoever was saved second would die. I know where Princess Bubblegum is. She is with Finn and Sue. In the Badlands. I needed help. I needed Jake. I ran towards the Tree house, but before I even got there, Finn showed up in front of me.

"So, you think we don't know what we're doing? I mean, you've been playing with all their emotions, and that's what Sue is telling them all right now. You lose, no matter what. They will turn against you, and eventually you'll be out of the picture. That is when Me and Sue take over." He said, then started laughing.

"YOU ASSHOLE! THOSE ARE YOUR FRIENDS! MORE IMPORTANTLY, TWO OF THEM WERE GIRLS YOU LOVED!" I said, attacking Finn, who was wielding his demon-blood sword. I swung at him a few times with my staff, and it missed about three times, then he parried with his sword the fourth time.

"EXACTLY! They WERE the girls i used to love. I have Sue now, and she makes me happier than ANY of those three ever have! And Why should I care what happens to them anyway? They were the ones who pushed ME away. What right do they have that lets them get to play with my emotions?!" Finn said, starting to tear up. He blinked them away, knocked me back, then kicked me to the ground.

"FINN! Flame Princess broke up with you to keep you from getting hurt. And Marceline didn't want to get hurt from losing you, that's why she pushed you away. SHE DIDN'T WANT LOSE YOU! And now look at you, hurting people for fun, going around with that WHORE just to spite them! Your no better than the LICH!" I screamed. Finn lowered his sword to my head, and was shaking.

"And what makes you so special? Why does being the good guy always have to be the path I HAVE to be on? It's like no one likes me unless I'm a hero! well I'm DONE! By the way, you forgot about one more person. The one person who pushed US away. Both of us. Did you forget about her?!" He said, full-on crying now.

I grabbed the blade of the sword, cutting my hand open, then I stood up. "Because I never give up on the ones who I love, and I WON'T give up on you. And, about Princess Bubblegum. She has a kingdom to look after. She doesn't have time to be in a relationship. Plus, WE'RE ONLY FOURTEEN! THAT'S JUST WRONG DUDE! DO YOU WANT TO MAKE HER A PEDOPHILE?!" I said, pulling the word out of his hands, then getting right up in his face. I grabbed him by the shirt, then pulled him up against a tree.

"Fine. You know, I never really DID like being evil. I just... I needed someone to talk some sense into me. Thanks, I guess. Well... Technically I'm thanking myself. But still." He said, wiping his eyes.

"I'm glad I talked some sense into you. Now, we need to go save Marceline and Flame Princess. You go get Flame Princess, I'll get Marceline. You know what these dragons are capable of, so is there anything I need to watch for?" I asked Finn, who nodded.

"The one you are going after is a light elemental. Don't let it use its powers on Marceline. It will kill her, and I can't handle that. Just save her, okay? we'll meet up, and I'll join back up with you afterwards. We'll be stronger, and then we can help stop Sue. I have to tell you though that either Marceline, Flame Princess, or Princess Bubblegum will be the one to stop her, and it will be their decisions that effect what happen. I, being a part of this magical situation, know the outcome of whatever they decide to do. So, after that point, if the outcome is what I think, then you will have a decision to make." He looked at me confused, and I was a little confused myself.

"Wait, what? I didn't really get that." I just shook my head.

"You'll find out. It's really just something easier shown than explained." I said, then started walking towards the tree house. "Go save Flame Princess, or I'll PERSONALLY be the one who ends your life." I said, then left him behind.

When I got to the Cloud Kingdom, I saw Marceline lying on a cloud, unconscious and burning from the sun. I told Jake to cover her up, when the dragon flew in and swooped me into the air. I jabbed his eyes out, and he roared loudly, then I pressed a button on my staff, producing a blade in one end. I stabbed the dragon through the head, and it fell to the ground.

* * *

**F****inn's POV  
**

I made my way to the Marshlands, and I tried finding Flame Princess, but I didn't see any sign of her. I walked around, but the only thing I could see that looked suspicious was a large cave in the middle of a large lake. That must've been it. "Flame Princess? Are you in there?" I yelled, then faintly heard her reply.

"Casimir, is that you? Oh Glob, PLEAS HELP ME! It hurts so much in here! I need something dry and combustible!" She said. I looked around and tried to find something I could use, when a tail came out of the lake and pulled me under water. It was the dragon, who was trying to hold me under the water. I slashed the monster's tail off with my sword, then as it swam as fast as it could at me, I stuck my sword straight out, causing the monster to be cut straight in half. When the dragon died, the water wound me started to dissipate, and I was left standing in a large pit beside a mountain with a cave on top. I took of my clothes, ringed them out, then put them back on, told Flame Princess to jump, and that i would catch her. When she did, she landed in my arms, and she noticed who it was that caught her. My arms were burning, so I put her down, and she began to back away. "Why... Why are you here? I thought you were evil?" She said, so I tried to explain.

"Casimir already talked some sense into me, and now I'm back to normal. I'm glad you're okay." I said, trying to give her a hug, but she just slapped me and started crying.

"You jerk! I didn't didn't break up with you because I didn't like you anymore. I still love you, Finn. I just didn't want to hurt you anymore. and then you go and wish for that hag, Sue?! How could you do something like that?" I looked at her, then knew I messed up bad.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that. It's just, I was in a low place, and I didn't know what else to do. Please forgive me." I was starting to cry now to, and she looked at me, then wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Okay. I'll forgive you. just, don't ever do anything like that again." She said, then ran up and kissed me. I was worried that she would start burning through the ground, but she didn't. she just burnt my face. When she pulled away, I smiled.

"It hurts so bad, but it feels so good to be able to kiss you without worrying about your safety." I said, then we started to climb out of the crater to head for the Badlands.

* * *

**Sue's POV...  
**

"So, how does it feel to know that Casimir was just trying to use you and the other girls as puppets by controlling you with his charming ways. You were the only one who I thought wouldn't fall for it, but you did. And now he has Finn back on his side, too. So, there is nothing you can do about him, because you're too late. Are you ready to lose to a girl who used only her enemies to win in a game of intellect? Finn, and Casimir, will have a decision to make, and do you really think they'll pick YOU?! HA! You are last in line for the place by Finn's side, and you always have been. Face it, your worthless." I said, laughing hysterically.

"No she's not, and You should stop talking about my friends that way." Finn said, and I turned to face him.

"Oh, goodie. The quadruple timer is here. So, how many of us did you use as a way to make yourself feel better, Finn? Just Me and Bubblegum? Or all of us? Maybe just Flame Princess. So, what's the answer?" I asked, making Flame Princess and Marceline, who were standing behind him, turn on him and start yelling. I win. I ALWAYS win.


	6. Confrontations and Resolutions

_**So, Finn is screwed, and it is all because of Casimir! Who would o' thunk it? I know I didn't! lol. :P Just kidding. anyway, you prepared for something SUPER crazy to happen? Things are about to get creepy. And I LIKE creepy. MWUAHAHAHAHA!**_

* * *

**Finn's POV...**

Oh no. If I didn't think of something to say soon, I was a goner. "I didn't use any of you for my own feelings. I really do like you, all of you, I'm just not sure which one..."

"Lies! You are just trying to keep yourself from being hurt again. Just like the hero, always using the girls to do his dirty work." Sue said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LIKE ALL OF US?! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME?! HAVE YOU BEEN LYING TO ME THIS WHOLE TIME?!" Flame Princess was furious.

"And, what does she mean, you were just using us?" Marceline asked, starting to sound sad.

"I just want to know one thing, Finn." Peebles said. "Why did you use us like this?" By now, the dragon had released PB, and her and the others were standing by Sue, who was smiling.

"Fine. I'm lying. I am lying about all of it. I used Sue to get back at you three, I used you three to make you see how it felt to have tho ones you loved ripped away from you, and lastly, I used myself. I thought I was okay with all of it, but I was wrong. I hated myself for using you three like that, and worst of all, it hurt for letting the evil inside of myself grow like it did, and for allowing Sue to even be here. But, I can say this. If I had the chance to take it back, I wouldn't. You know who was hurt the most from this? Not you four, and not me. It was the land of Ooo, and especially Jake. You made me hurt my own brother, and then you try to make this about YOUR feelings. If you hate me, then so be it." I said, completely serious.

"Ha! You three aren't just going to let him get away..." Sue started, but Flame Princess started walking towards me. Then Princess Bubblegum. "What?! You would forgive him, even after all the things he did to you?"

Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum both said the same thing at the same time. "I hurt him, and he felt like he needed to get even. That's understandable. At least he's sorry for it." Then we all looked at Marceline.

"Sue, as much as I HATE you for taking Finn from me, hurting me with that dragon, and then just being plain up evil, I have to agree with you. Finn, you know how much I cared about you?! I was to the point of almost falling for you! I only pushed you away to protect my emotions, and it hurt me just as much as it did you to do something like that! Then you turn around and used me, used ALL OF US! I won't forgive you for that!" She said, walking up to Sue. Sue grabbed Marceline's shoulder, then things got weird.

"I'm glad you are taking my side." With that, she was sucked into Marceline's body. Marceline's body turned pure white, whiter than before, her eyes pitch black, and tears of blood fell from her eyes. Her hair turned white, and then the sky started turning black. Everything got dark, the ground started to become a large, fiery metal plain, and the space between Marceline and the three of us began to split. Flames shot up from the large chasm, and I heard monsters roaring. I ran to the edge of the chasm, just as a wave of demonic creatures of all different sizes flew out of it.

"NOW STARTS THE AGE OF DARKNESS! I SHALL BRING FORTH THE MOST POWERFUL AND MOST EVIL CREATURE EVER TO EXIST AT ANY TIME IN HISTORY, AND IT IS ALL THANKS TO YOU!" the evil Marcelline shouted over all of the roars of demons flying through the air.

"What have I done?!" I yelled, then heard a roar that put all of the other demons to rest, and they flew there, waiting for whatever just made that sound. The ground began to shake, I heard a loud scraping sound that came from in the chasm, I looked down into it, and what I saw almost gave me a heart attack. A large black mass was oozing its way out of the chasm, and in the giant blob was the skeletons of millions of people. in the middle of this large blob was an object that looked like a human baby, except that it had a mouth that split wider than almost anything I have ever seen, had spikes forming from it's spine, and sharp, tiny claws on it's hands and feet. on it's head was a pair of horns, on its shoulder blades was a pair of wings with holes through them, and his eyes were glowing red.

"IT IS COMING! THE BIRTH OF A NEW RULER IS UPON US, AND I WILL BE THE MOTHER OF THIS CHILD! THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP IT! I HAVE W..." She said before I cut her off. I had jumped over the chasm by grabbing on to a demon and riding it to the other side. Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum shot down demons while I made my way over to Marceline. When I got over to her, she started laughing. "What are you going to do? I am unbeatable now! There is nothing you can do to stop me!" I thought about this, then realized she was right.

"Yeah, but I can stop him!" I yelled, then jumped into the chasm, falling at an incredible speed, then I hit the monster dead on. Using my sword, I stabbed the creature inside the blob, and then the ooze started to try and use me as a host. I fought against it, but I couldn't. It covered my body, then I had complete control over it. I made it climb up the chasm, grab all of the demons, then drag them back into this inferno, then I launced myself back out of it right as the chasm closed.

"HOW?! HOW COULD YOU DEFEAT THEM SO EASILY!" Marceline asked, and I smirked.

"I am super good, so controlling that thing was easy, and since the creature inside it was not fully developed, it wasn't very strong." I said.

"Fine! You win! You win. I don't know how you could have done it, but some how you did." She said, then Sue was sent out of Marceline's body, returning Marceline to normal, and everything else. Sue knelled on the ground and looked weak.

"Finish me off. It is what I deserve." Marceline was unconscious, and Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum were both lying on the ground. It looked like they had passed out.

"Why do you have to be so evil? I feel like there is s much more to you that you have yet to unlock, and if you just... Can I try something?" I asked her.

"Yes, but I don't see why you don't kill me. I have done so much, and your friends hate me." She said, a sad look in her eyes.

"You deserve better than death. besides, it's not my decision to make. Now..." I walked towards her, lifted her to her feet, then hugged her. I could feel her tense up, and she seemed to struggle and try to get away. "I don't care what might have happened to you before, or what others might have said to you, but I do want you to know that I care for you, and I will be here for you if you ever need someone to talk to, to hang out with, or even if you just need a shoulder to cry on. You are not worthless, you are important. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have got my friends back." I said, then I kissed her on the forehead. When I did, she started glowing. I let go of her, backed away, then watched as she transformed.

Her clothing changed into a long, golden dress, her eyes flashed and turned a bright teal color, and her weapon changed. The scythe she held turned completely white, even the blade. Her hair flowed around her neck like a scarf, then down past her knees. The blood turned into long strands of blue hair. "I knew it. You just needed someone to care about you who wasn't evil. Come on. We'll go to the Candy Kingdom, get these two some rest, and take Marceline to an infirmary. I know you are good now, but you still have to be judge by these guys, so until then, you can either stay in the Candy Kingdom dungeon, or you can stay with me and Jake. I prefer option two."

"Yeah, me too. Come on, let's get these guys home." Sue said, then the Ice King flew in.

"You did it Finn. Well, I guess you would like some help. Here." He said, turning around to reveal Jake on his back. "I brought him to help, but I guess he only needs to help you carry them back."

* * *

_**So, short chapter, I know. But I didn't want to make it overly long. (Or overly creepy. Not that it was that creepy.) But I still think it was good. anyway, two more chapters, then the story is over. (sad face) :'( Sorry to say that, but it's true. BUT DON'T WORRY! I might make a sequel, and I'm definitely making a prequel, so there will be more to this story on a later date (Which is to be announced in the last chapter.)  
**_


	7. A new relationship and a death wish

_**I won't keep you guys from the story this time. By the way... 1000 VIEWS! YAY!  
**_

* * *

**Finn's POV...**

Sue, Jake, and I carried everyone to there homes we got a doctor for Marceline, then Jake carried us to the tree house, and I led her inside. "Why do you have to follow me everywhere? I'm not going to run away. I know what I was doing was wrong, and I know I have to atone for my crimes. But you aren't entirely innocent, either. You helped me kill all of those people and animals, so why am I the only one who has to take the fall for it?" Sue said, trying to escape my grip. I was holding her arm, trying to make sure she wouldn't just run off. I could have caught her anyway, but I didn't want to do that.

"I will face my punishment as well, but I just don't want you to try and run away thinking you can get away with whatever you want. Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I just have to watch you. So, what do you want to do? I'll go along with anything you want until my friends wake back up, then you have to face your punishment, just like me. So, what do you want to do?" She looked at me surprised, then blushed and looked away.

"I can't. it's to embarrassing. Let's just sit here and wait until they wake up." She was completely red in the face, but I wanted to know what it was.

I wrapped my arm over her shoulder. "Come on, you can tell me. It can't be that bad. I promise I won't make fun of you." I said, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

"O-okay, well... What I want to do is... Can we at least ACT like we're in a relationship before I have to go? I don't my evil side of me to be our only memories together." She said, then she covered her whole face up with her hair, which made her look purple. I wasn't expecting that answer, but I did tell her I would go along with anything she wanted.

"Sure, I can do that. And who knows? Maybe it won't just be pretending." I said, winking at her when she looked up at me in surprise again. That made her blush even more, and I was wondering if she was about explode from to much blood in her head at one time. "Don't worry, I won't do anything you don't want. JAKE!" I yelled, making Jake run down into the room prepared to hurt Sue. "I'm going out on a date. See you later, man. Maybe." He nodded, but then looked scared.

"What do you mean, 'maybe'? I won't let you go on a date with someone who might kill you!" Jake said, about to attack Sue, but I jumped in front of her and stopped him.

"She's not the reason I might not see you again. I am. Remember when I was evil? I hurt people and now I have to go face up to it. I can't just say 'oh, I'm a hero, so that means I'm off the hook. I think I'll go hang out with Jake while I let all the blame be put on Sue's head.' That would be completely wrong. I would have way to much guilt. So, if I don't get sentenced to death, I'll see you again." I said, then grabbed Sue's hand and walked out the door with her. We headed off to the movies, and I found a rose on the way, so I handed it to her.

_Later that night, back at the tree house..._

So, Marceline is still recovering, but I heard that she is awake, and her health is almost fully restored, and apparently, Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum never woke up. They must have been so exhausted, so I didn't go bother them. I sat with Sue at the house, and we watched a few video's on B-MO, and played a few games. After a while, we both got tired, and I decided I was going to let her sleep upstairs with Jake. After about half an hour of separation from Sue, I was about to fall asleep, when I heard footsteps.

"Who's there? Jake, is that you? I told you, stop sleep eating." When I looked up, I saw Sue.

"I thought..." She looked away and rubbed her arm. "...we could sleep in the same bed. You mind if I sleep on the couch down here? Jake scares me." I thought this was odd, but I went along with it.

"Sure. I'll sleep on this side, you can sleep on the other..." I was in the middle of saying, but she got under the cover and hugged me.

"I prefer this." She said, then kissed me. I wasn't sure whether to pull away, or to just let her keep kissing me. I let her keep kissing me, and I actually started kissing her back. Then she stopped, and I was a little disappointed. I actually wanted her to keep kissing me, but she started talking first. "Finn, you know you don't have to be with those girls. Flame Princess will physically hurt you, Princess Bubblegum will mentally hurt you, and Marceline going to outlive you, so you might as well stay with me."

"I'll Think about it." Not like I wasn't already. "You know how I said I might not be acting about us being in a relationship? I that might be true. I... I'm still not sure who i like the most, but... I think you might just win." I said, then continued to kiss her. We just lied there, kissing, until She fell asleep, and eventually, so did I. We both fell asleep, wrapped in the other's arms.

_The next morning..._

We woke up to the smell of Jake making food. I walked into the kitchen while Sue went to the bathroom to bathe, and I said good morning to Jake. He was making bacon pancakes. "Good morning, Finn. So, did you sleep well?" He said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Nothing happened, Jake. But... I think I might have a problem. I don't know who I like most, and I am probably going to get put on the spot about that later." I said, then Sue walked in the room, wearing a some of my clothes, and a towel on her head.

"What's for breakfast? It smells delicious!" She said, and I looked at her funny.

"Bacon pancakes. And, why are you wearing my clothes?" She blushed, then smiled.

"I was going to wash my dress, so I needed something to put on until then. Sorry." She said, then Jake came over and put some plates in front of us with bacon pancakes on them.

"Yeah, nothing happened." He whispered to me, and I punched him in the shoulder.

"Mmm... This is delicious! I have never eaten anything this good before! How do you make these?" Sue asked Jake, and Jake went into the full detail about it, so I finished eating and decided to call the Candy Kingdom. After ringing a few time's, Princess Bubblegum answered.

"Hello, Finn. And good morning. Do you happen to know what happened to Sue? I haven't seen her since yesterday, and I haven't got any reports about her, so I thought I's ask you." Oh no. Well, here goes.

"Yeah, she's here with me. She stayed the night, that way she couldn't run off without me knowing about it." I knew things were about to get bad, But I had to do the right thing.

"Oh, well good. Please bring her over here. I would like to see her." I agreed to it, then told her to make sure Marceline and Flame Princess were there, too. Then I walked back into the kitchen and told them what I just hear when they finished their conversation.

"WHAT?! You told them I was here? But I thought we were going to be together and that you were going to protect me?" Sue said, then started crying.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling that they won't kill you. Just trust me." I walked moved closer to her and kissed her. "Okay?"

"Okay. I know you won't let them hurt me." She said, wiping the tears out of her eyes. So, I took a shower, Sue washed her clothes, and Jake played with B-MO, then we headed for the Candy Kingdom.

"Are you sure they won't hurt me? I don't want to be separated from you, Finn!" She said, becoming a little edgy.

"I KNOW they won't. Just calm down. I'm not going to leave you." I said, then remembered something. "Marceline still has that tiara. I need to give that back. But right now, there isn't any time." We arrived at the Candy Kingdom, and Jake carried us to the castle.

We walked inside, finding the three girls all staring at us and waiting for someone to close the door, so I did. PB spoke first. "You two are both in trouble, you know? You killed people. We can't let you get away with that. As punishment, Finn, you will spend 9 weeks in my dungeon, and Sue, you will be sentenced to death." I was shocked.

"NO! YOU CAN"T KILL HER! I'll take her place." Jake became upset.

"Finn, don't! You're getting off easy, so just let it go." I shook my head, then looked at Princess Bubblegum.

"I won't let you hurt her. She was evil because I chose to let myself become evil, and she was made to be my soul mate, so she had to be the same as me. If anyone should get punished, it should be me. Leave her out of this."

* * *

_**So, I decided no second ending. I'll explain why in the next chapter.  
**_


	8. Aftermath: How Things End

**_So, weird ending to a chapter, right? Well guess what. It's about to get weirder._**

* * *

**Sue's POV... **

I was devastated. "No, Finn! I thought you said you wouldn't leave me! Let's just go and never come back. We can run away from all of this!" I was crying, and I really didn't want Finn to die.

"I think it's a great idea. Kill the boy, save the girl so we can torture he for taking Finn from us. What about you Flame Princess?" Marceline said.

"He doesn't deserve death. That girl does. I say you let me burn her right now." Flame Princess said.

"NO! Finn, are you sure you want to take her place? I will allow you to live if you do not want this." Bubblegum said.

"I could never allow her to be hurt. please, just take me instead. And don't harm her afterwards, please. That's all I want." He was crying, but I knew he was happy that Princess Bubblegum was actually letting him do this.

"Fine. Be gone, both of you. You have both shown that you have changed, and that you will take full responsibility for what you have done. I hereby say that all charges have been dropped.

"WHAT?! YOUR LETTING THEM OFF SO EASILY? At least kill the girl!" Flame Princess said.

"KILL THEM BOTH! They have done nothing but hurt people! They deserve it!" Marceline said, furious.

"Marceline, I am sorry for using you. I do care about you, but I don't like you that way. I actually just liked messing with your head the way you did mine so many times. By the way, I need that tiara back. And, Flame Princess, I know you how you feel, and I'm sorry, but I have to go with Sue. I just can't stand being hurt when I want to be so close to you. It's easier this way. But I was prepared for this." Finn said, then pulled out a bottle of red liquid. He pulled one of his hairs out of his head and put it in the bottle. The liquid turned gold, then Finn threw it on the ground and it broke, creating a large inferno. When the Fire died down some, a flame kingdom citizen was left standing there, and he had hair similar to Finn's, but made from fire. "I learned this from Casimir. It is a Flame clone... sort of. It acts like me, kinda looks like me, but it is an entirely different person. I hope you to are happy together." Finn said. Then he grabbed my hand and walked out the door.

After that day, Finn was friends with everyone again, Flame Princess and her new boyfriend (Titan), who I guess is going to be the new Flame King some day, and I hope he turns the Flame Kingdom good, so then everyone there can live peacefully, lived together as a couple in Flame Princess house, and as for me and Finn? We lived together for a few days, then Finn helped me get my own house. I live in a tree house similar to Finn's except that it is smaller, and it has less rooms. I have it decorated to look like an old Greek building. We've been dating for over six months now, and I have to say, I'm glad Finn sacrificed himself for. I we wouldn't be together if it wasn't for him.

The only problem we've had was when Marceline got really mad, she bit Finn, who now can only be outside at night. Thanks, Marcy! Anyway, I stopped her, but then she turned on me. I got her under control, and she went home. A few years passed, and Finn and I had a kid. He was half vampire, so he was able to go out in the light, but had all the same abilities that Finn received when he became a vampire. He's 16 now, and the day he was born, I was 20. Finn stopped aging when he turned eighteen. After our son was born, I named him Casimir, after Finn's good half, and then Finn turned me into a vampire. We've been alive together for over 16 years, so I figured, why not get married now? Better late than never. So, Finn and I got married, and we've been living together ever since.

* * *

**PB's POV...  
**

I was alone. Marceline, too. I didn't have anyone to call mine, and Marceline was to broken to even try to find anyone. We were left to sit here and I thought I was going to be alone forever. But then, I did find some one. His name was Christopher. He preferred Chris, and he became my new hero. He was actually half human, half candy person. He was actually made of toffee, but he looked almost human. His skin color was a caramel tan color, and he had hair that was light brown. He was 24 years old like me, we ended up living together for the rest of our lives. Finn had a kid, and I had a kid myself. As did Flame Princess and Titan. I saw Finn and Sue grow, but they never aged. I had a daughter named Carry. As I got older, she grew smarter, and then devised a way to make herself immortal, but by then, it was to late for me. It only worked if you were under a certain age. She stopped aging at 19.

* * *

**Marceline's POV...**

Flame Princess and Titan went out after a 100 years. They had a kid who has been alive for 17 years. Her name was Topaz, and she was just about as old as Finn's son. I've been alive long enough to see Bonnie and Chris die, Flame Princess and Titan go out, and now now I'm friends with all of their kids. Weird how things work out.

* * *

_**So, I changed my mind. Only one ending. Because I thought the other one would be to depressing. Sorry. Also, short chapter. This is the last chapter, but I won't stop here. Next is a story based on... well, you'll see.  
**_


	9. The beggining (AKA The prequel)

_**I told you there was going to be a prequel. This is it. I know I said I there was only going to be one more chapter. And, technically, there was. The main part of the story is over. This is just the prequel.  
**_

* * *

"I know we were supposed to let Finn be good, but I want to throw in a twist that brings everyone closer together and further apart at the same time. So... I say we turn him evil and let him be who he was destined to be with. Sound good?" One deity said.

"I like it, but make sure he doesn't hurt to many people. That could throw off the balance." Another deity said.

"I agree. This seems like the perfect time to mix things up, especially with Flame Princess doubting her and Finn's relationship." A third deity added, which concluded the vote.

"The it settled. I will warn Peppermint Butler right now." The first deity said, then disappeared.

"I will warn Marceline of the Finn being in trouble, so that she will try to distance herself from him before it is to late." The third deity said.

"Which means all I have to do is watch as Flame Princess decides to break things off with Finn. This is the easiest job ever." The second deity said, watching over Flame Princess.

* * *

Peppermint Butler had heard news of Finn's transformation, so he knew he was to warn the Princess of the impending trouble. He ran as fast as he could, and when he reached the Princess, he was out of breath. After a few seconds, he caught his breath and told Princess Bubblegum everything.

* * *

Marceline heard a knock on her door, so she went to open the door. When she did, she found a man who was wearing a robe and had his head covered up. "Marceline, I come bearing bad news. Your friend, Finn, is in grave danger, and there is nothing you, or anybody, can do to help him. I am sorry to say, you are going to lose Finn forever." With that, the man disappeared, leaving nothing but smoke and the words he had just spoke hanging in the air.

* * *

Flame Princess was sitting, thinking about how much Finn liked her, and how much she liked him. Then she thought about the time she tried to hug him, but only ended up hurting him. That led to her thinking about the time she kissed him, and he almost died for her. Then he tried to help her clear her head in that dungeon. He was almost killed by slime skeletons because of me. "I've hurt him so many times, and who knows how many times I am going to hurt him in the future. I have to break things off with him, or I might end up losing him forever, and that would just hurt me. I know he will be devastated, but I can't stand the thought of losing him." With that, she set off to break up with Finn. She kept telling herself it was for his own good.

* * *

"Well, we have succeeded in turning Finn evil. Now, we wait." The First deity said.

"I have Sue prepared to be sent to Ooo." The second deity said.

"As I, Casimir. We will tell them that Casimir is Finn's good side, but he will only share Finn's memories, abilities, and looks. They will not suspect that Casimir is actually just another pawn in our game used to make more trouble for Finn." The last deity said, then they all sat and watched as things played out.


End file.
